


Calling Echoes

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana, Things We Saw at Midnight - Apollo Blake
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Echoes is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> I just read Apollo Blake's "Things We Saw at Midnight" and it is glorious and weird and creepy and Evelyn Echoes is the echo of a storm so obviously she knows Old Bob, right?

Evelyn Echoes stands nightly in the harsh Nevada desert, waiting, watching. She can hear him calling, her old love. She knows his patterns, longs to flee to that lonely little town in Indiana where he soon will pass again, but she missed it once and now is stranded here in this strange and barren place, an echo of what she once was as she waits for the day her old love will pass her way. 

Sometimes, when the wind whips up in just the right direction, she'll call out to him, singing the old songs that she remembers from her days riding the skies. She hopes he hears her, but she will not know until they meet again.

So Evelyn Echoes remains in Midnight, waiting for the day Old Bob will come for her.


End file.
